Don't Give Up
by liesel.steiner.1
Summary: The next day after the bombing there were 3 who survived 2 Steiners and The book thief...Liesel tells the story this time and not death... Do they keep together the tree of them?Do they stay in German?Will they ever come back?
1. Chapter 1

**I,Liesel was the one that survived from the bombing in Himmel Street that Cold-Bloody night.  
…A man helped me to get up from the ground where i was lying over the shattered basement.I was trying not to face the truth but in dreams you don't get hurt even in nightmares you can't feel the pain and I was in I was sure I wasn't to find something-anything that I knew but I could recognize nothing.  
The street that was named after heaven,the street that I grew up was houses,the stores were shattered,the road we were playing soccer and running was covered with bricks-dust-stones you barely could walk.  
I was lost-I was worried I was a kid,  
Some would call me a young lady because I was 14.  
No,I wasn't age doesn't matter I was still a kid with no place to call home.  
It took nothing to look down at the ground and see my beloved parents lying.I run,not fast but as my feet could go!My breath was getting heavier every footstep I made,finally I was there down at my knees crying and holding their dusty-bloody hands on my face.  
"Your Majesty…"I heard papas voice"Papa!"he took his hand and place it on my shoulder"Everything's gonna be ok,don't you worry child" and his hand fell to the grown I pick it up and held for some seconds then I heard mama "Sshh,don't forget we love you Liesel"  
Now the tears fell down my face like a river"why God?!Why?!" I shouted but everyone was to busy finding other dead or half-dead people to take their attention.**

* * *

**As I took a last glance to the place that I swore I wouldn't step again,I saw Rudy Steiner.  
Oh that boy,that saukerl why him? Was my question why him?Why them?why not me?  
I left my dear parents to rest in peace.  
I gave both of them a kiss in the forehead and I said the last good-bye,with not looking back.I ran to Rudy as fast as I could,the men that helped me held Rudy in their arms now and I saw them put him down gently.  
"Rudy-Rudy!" I remember that I hugged him tight "Liesel,saumesch.." I put his head on my lap to rest and I told him not to say a word"Nein,I have to say it!Liesel I lo.."That was it I broke,my last meaning of living left me,Or that was what I thought at least…"Rudy-Rudy NEINNN!"  
"wake up!Wake up!you Saukerl!"  
Yet even shaking his body didn't work "Nein,Rudy!Saukerl Don't you EVER dare LEAVE ME!"my tears fell to his face I was crying out loud I didn't care about it "Please,Please just please promise me this Saukerl!"  
Yes,I was now crying over my best-friends body "Liese…"someone was speaking but whoever was it I cut him and said "Rudy!Nein you have to Wake up I don't care if you promise or not just Please…it will be your fault If I never love again! I put my hands around his neck and I put his on my waist I kissed him!Yes I did and I loved it it was a true-loving-soft kiss only and just for him  
"I told you,saumesch one day you'll be dying to kiss me" I couldn't believe it he..he was alive"What?!" i said"What you think? With all that screaming and yelling over my head how can a man die,saumesch?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was left speechless I just looked into Rudys Deep-icy-blue eyes he was there he was alive infront of me we were both in our knees and I saw Rudys Arms opening He was waiting for a big Hug..."I...Rudy is that you?" I couldn't think anything I was anable to move or speek..."No,I'm someone you never met in your life what you think,saumesch?" He teased me even under these conditions he teased me "Rudy!" I hugged him and throw him down hard and kissed his bloody-dusty-sweet lips again "Oh!Saumesch that hurt!Ouch my head!" "I'm sorry Rudy"  
"yeah...I know it's okay".He stand up and helped me to get up too,I saw him staring at the place that used to be his house,he's smile disappeared fast as he saw his mother and all his siblings lying dead,I couldn't see him like this,so I followed him as he was walking to his mother."Mother"tears were falling now,I know how it is losing your brothers and sister,your mother,your father "I love you" I placed my hand to his shoulder "Rudy everything's gonna be okay,don't worry" papas words...I dind't realised I was saying my papas I took my look off of the two of them I saw a girl."Rudy-Rudy!Look" he got up wipping his tears off "what?" I turned his face "Bettina!" He ran to his youngest sister "Bettina!You're alive!" she was sitting in a small corner her eyes were frightened and she was hugging her legs against her "Rudy!" she hugged him and then hugged me I was standing right next to him."Rudy! Everybody's dead!" We looked at each other none of us knew what to say,so we both obened our arms and hugged her.  
"Liesel?" a womans voice was heard,I knew that voice "Liesel is that you?" "Frau Hermann"i shouted and she was walking towards us.  
"oh Jesus,Mary and Joseph!You are alive! Oh and who are they?" she stroked Bettinas hair and rubbed Rudys back "Frau Hermann this Rudy Steiner and his little sister Bettina"Bettina Yawn,she felt asleep in our arms "Oh,I must say she's adorable!I'm sorry for all your losts."we both looked down to our feet some tears fell down to the ground some seconds past and Frau Hermann spoked"Come on let's go" we were confused,we dind't know wahat she ment when she said "let's go"."But Frau Hermann?Go where?" She kissed our hair and said"We're going to live all together...if you don't mind..." we both smiled and laugh a little "But Frau Hermann..." "Ssshhh...Now would you like to see your family for a last time?" a small paused to think "I will hold Bettina for you" But we didn't want it,it would be even more hurtfull-more dificult to leave than it was "Nein,Frau "Rudy followed Frau Hermann to the car and before we got in we looked back I said "I love you"to my parents,to my friends and to Rudys words were "I'm never forgeting you"and we left from what was left of Himmel Street.**

Rudys thoughts  
-I was half dead,I so my life pass infront of my eyes  
I saw my family lying dead,my mothers face was full with blood I couldn't find all my sisters I saw only two of them and ?How did all this happenend?and When?  
-Thanks God Bettina is alive!I'm happy that at least one meber of the family dind't die but I'm even more happy because Liesel...well because she's alive of course but...also finally kissed me but I didn't think our first kiss or our second would be under this condition...  
-I can't think anything else except my family right now and as for my papa I'm too scared even to think or talk about him  
-We're heading to Frau Hermans house now...I'm not sure how this story will end.

Liesels thoughts  
-What just happen?Wasn't the lost of my real parents enough?Wasn't the death of my little brother enough?Now I lost my foster parents and some good friends actually the first friends I ever had.  
-But in an other way I'm happy because Rudys with me and it's not so lonely because his stister is with us too I dont know how but I think it's a miracle that we are alive  
and that Frau Hermann took us in...  
-I kissed Rudy,I love him,I know I do but this is not a good time to think about I keep silent.

When we got in the car we sat next to each other and Bettina was sitting next to Rudy her head rested on his shoulder,she was so sweet she was a seven year old girl then.I took Rudys hand and I put my fingers between his first look at our hands and then looked up at me but I turned my head and look out of the sky was red and brown it was one spoke none of us,none of the Hermans until we reach the house,we were like this...  



	3. Chapter 3

The car stopped and Frau Hermann get off,she opened us the door and said with a gentle-calme voice and with a bright smile"We're ,let's go inside and let me help you."We saw the mayor getting in te house and into his office,so we woke up Bettina,and the three of us followed thought I had already came to this large house I have never seen the rest of it except the library."Follow me kids I'll saw you your rooms"we went was a big living room,a dinning room and a door that was closed,there was also a room in the left and one opposite it in the right."There will sleep Rudy and Bettina..."she pointed to the room in the left,she opened the door,I didn't follow I just stood there,but what I saw was a big room with light-green walls,two beds one next to the other and a big Frau Hermann came out of the room and closed the door behind her "Come,Liesel I'll saw you your room now" She put her hand on my back and we walked to the other room and she opened the door,my mouth fell, it was a big room with honey coloured walls a double bed,big window and a big closet "Frau Hermann..." she gave me a smirk "Isla...Danke!"and I hugged her "now go take a bath and call me when you're finish"she ordered me"And don't worry for Bettina and Rudy I told them to do the same" "Ja,Isla Danke" "nichts,my pleasure".I saw her leave the room and I went to take a bath.

Rudys and Bettinas conversesion&  
Rudys thoughts

"Rudy?" "Yeah?" "I'm scared!Why are we here?and why Liesel is not in the same room with us?"  
My sister is too small to realise what has happen,yet she was sleeping in the half road here to get everything.I answerd"Me too! But don't be,Frau Hermann is a good lady!She'll help us go through all this trouble...Umm and Liesel is in an other room because..." She didn't let me finish and she asked an other question"Rudy?Will papa come for us?" I didn't want to talk about papa or think about him so I changed the the small scilence I said"Come on,you go take bath first" she was anoyed that I didn't answer her question but she took a bath it'll be my turn to take a bath and I wish that she will forget the question till then.

~Death~  
-My job...difficult someone will call it job  
but it is for job is to collect all the dead souls.  
Everyday,Everyminute,Every hour i'm working!  
So today I went to Moliching,Germany and collect many souls from there.  
Some people were hard to take them away but it was their time,and I can't change that.  
Hans and Rosa Hubermann,Barbara Steiner and her four children and Tommy Muller.  
They were peacefull and never made anything bad! And the five of them were kids that I held now in my said that it was unfair and he couldn't be more right  
Unfair,but as I said no one lives for three kids that slipped from my arms,they were lucky and I was happy that I didn't held them now,it's not their time souls would be really heavy to carry.- 

I heard someone knocking my door I just came out of the bathroom with my towel around my body and my soaked hair "Frau Hermann?" "Nein,it's Rudy!Have you finish yet?" I had freaked out "Nein,Rudy!" "oh,okay" and I heard his footsteps,he left after a while when I dried my self there was an other knock "Liesel are you ready?"it was Isla "ja" she came in dried my her and left me a nice beautifull dress.I put it was an intch above my knee,it was dark blue with short sleeves and a white belt,I also put on the black balarina shoes she left for me and walked out of the was sitting with Bettina at the top of the stairs apparently waiting for me."Hey,I'm ready" Rudy turned around and stared for a while,i blushed a little and waved my hand infront of his eyes to bring him back to realitty "oh,yeah.."he blushed too "So,what were you thinking of?" I asked even if I already knew the answer "Bettina Come on would you like to make some cookies with Frau Hermann?" she was fixing us something to eat "Ja!" and she went down with her to the kitchen "Would you like to help me too?"she asked happily "Nein,Isla we wanted to tell you that we go out for a walk" she looked at us with horror now "oh,emm wouldn't you like to seat here?"she said with a soft voice  
"nein frau Hermann Liesel and I have to talk" Rudy answerd "Oh!I see..emm...okay then...but don't be late,take care and be carefull!" she told us "Ja!Isla!"I said and we left the house. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rudy and I went to our place in the trees we sat on the bench and stared at the water,there was a small scilence for a moment."Liesel?"I heard Rudy say "Ja?" "Do you...Do you think that papa's still alive?"He asked me and looked down to his hands,he was so upset so I answered "Of course he is Rudy!Alex is a tough man!And he'll take both of you I'm sure for that!"I saw him smile a little but then was when I realised that I said -He'll come and you both!-and that meant that I will lose Rudy and

won't have Bettina to acompany me.I snapped back to reality to hear the half sentence of Rudy"...So Bettina,papa and I can be a family again." but I get what he said "Ja,Rudy you will."I hugged him and he hugged me back "So that was what were you thinking of?" "Nein,I was thinking of something else as well" "What were you..." he cut me "look!"he pointed to the sun "Beautifull" I said "I know,I love the sunsets."he said then when the sun wasn't visible and the sky was a bit dark blue he took me by the wrist"Come on let's go before Isla worries"I followed him"Hey!wait you won't tell me what you were thnking?" "If I want saumesch" and he put his arm over my shoulders "oh,okay then" we reached the house and Rudy went to his room upstairs "Hey!wait you don't want to eat?" I asked him "Nein!" He shouted from his truth was that I wasn't hungry either but Rudy's always hungry this is what he used to tell me all the time but now our lives turned upside down,they have changed.

* * *

**Rudy thoughts**  
-Today I saw my family dead  
-Today Liesel gave the kiss I was begging her for years  
-Today we moved with the mayor and his wife  
-Today's the first time I'm not hungry  
I was waiting Liesel to get out of her room she was so beautiful,we went to our place in the street we saw the sunset together and she tried to ask me what was my second thought I didn't tell her and I think she was sad about that but I will tell her but not yet

* * *

Everyone sat on the table "Where is the boy with the blond hair?"The mayor said "Oh!em..I think he didn't hear we're eating now may I please go and tell him?"I asked"yes,go" I went upstairs knocked his door "Come in!"i heard and I entered the room "Rudy,the mayor said everyone to go and eat" "I'm not hungry!"He said from the balcony,I walked toward him "I know me too but Isla made us a big meal to eat we should at least eat a little don't you think?"he looked at me "Okay,fine"I took his hand "Thank you"and we moved to the dining room "oh!here they are come on we were waiting for you"the mayor said "Sorry für die Verspätung,Herr Hermann"Rudy said "It's okay now let's eat".When we finished everyone went to their rooms

**Rudy:**  
Bettina slept after the food,I'm not letting anyone to do something to her.I tried to sleep but nightmares kept waking me so in the midnight about 12or1 o'clock in the morning I think,I went to Liesels room quietly and saw her sleeping I soked her hair my two favorite girls are sleeping and look both so angelic and so beatiful

"Rudy?"i said "Yes"he answerd and I opened the night-tables-light "Why aren't you sleeping?" " ?" I lay back to my bed "Nightmares too,come sit"and he lied next to me "What are your nightmares about?"he asked I dindn't answerd immediately but I finally spoke "My life" "Your life?"He asked "Ja,I saw all the bad things that fathers lost-my mothers,Werners death,Rosas and Hans deaths our friends lying dead"he didn't say anything for a while "oh!" "yours?" "mine was of all the events that happened yesterday and I was thinking about my papa." we were both sad,we have both lost people we love."Rudy?Liesel?"Bettina walked in the room and sat between us"Can I sleep with you?"and together we answered "Of course!" "Liesel?"Bettina asked "what is it,Bett?" "Will you tell me a story?" "Sure!come lie down"she get under the covers and I told her a small story that I came up with.  
_~Once upon a time there was a girl with dark brown hair amost black and brown eyes she lived in Nazi wasn't a full german her father was from africa and her mother was as well lived in a small town of Molching ,she didn't have many friends just three but verry good and close ,when the world war two started Hitler started to raise and killed many Jews and Comunist or anyone that wasn't german or have a defferent took her father away she,her mother and her little brother were hidding in some friends basement,the war ended and Hitler died she was alone and everyone she knew had passed away 16years-old with her brother in Molching,Germany passing by from a street,she saw all the people that lived from the war or that they were captured and dind't die she walked the street with her 12year-old brother trying to find their parents,even if she knew that her father would be for sure dead after 3 there was neither her mother or her father,they left the street and returned to a little house they had.~_

"Liesel this is a sad story I want a happy one!"Bett told me "Nein,it's 's a happy one"

_~The girl worked into a shop that was selling clothes,one day there was a costumer with a familiar voice he asked for a girl called Roselia she turned around and saw her father she runned to him and hugged him tight next to him was standing her mother they embraced into each others arms.t\They took both of their children and leaved from German and moved to France with no regret.~_  
Bettina fell asleep "you thought of all these right now?"Rudy asked "Ja,I did and now let's get some sleep too" "Okay,gute Nacht Book thief" "Gute Nacht Jesse Owens" we both laughed and sleep all together.


	5. Chapter 5

"hmm"i rubbed my eyes and turn in the other side "hi"i heard Rudy saying and I opened my eyes "hi,good morning"i answered "good morning'' he said "hey where is Bett?" I asked looking under the sheets "ehhh...she's somewhere here for sure" I lied down to the bed again then the door opened and there were Bettina with Isla holding two big trays."Good Morning sweethearts,did you sleep well?"Isla said while placing the tray she was holding to my lap "Ja"Rudy answered "Good"she smiled "Do you want to come with us to the town?" we looked at each other "emm nein we prefer to stay here'' "Fine then I guess ill just take Bettina"she laughed and left the room."Why dont you come with us?"Bettina asked Rudy "I'm hungry plus I want to eat" "she grubbed one of his cookies and left running "you always are!" -not always,not anymore-i heard him wishper and looking down to his food "hey,today you're eating huh?" "Nein I dont want to eat I'm just doing what yu told me saumensch!"i laughed "So you listened to me for once"i laughed and nearly choked "No,I listen to you!You dont listen to me,saumensch"he laughed "Are you done eating saukerl?" "Ja" "Okay,lets go down and leave the trays" he followed me to the kitchen and took his new ball that isla baught him from the living room."How about a game saumensch?" I looked down to the floor "Nein,I'll go to the library and read" "okay fine then i'll go to my room" and when he was ready to leave "why dont you seat with me" I said and he replied "and what?seat there and watching you reading?" I took the ball from his hands "than seat all alone in your room isnt it better?" he smiled,i took his hand and drag him to my paradise.I grabbed one of my favorites books and handed it to Rudy "What will I do with it?" "ehh read it?" "what if I dont like it?" "you will"i told him and he started reading it,i lied next to him on the floor and continued my book.  
Rudy:  
I want to go play soccer outside with Liesel but I also want to lock my self to the room and stay there.I'm so confused I dont know how I feel right now all I know my sis is in the town with Frau and Herr Herman and I'm in the library with Liesel liying next to me and reading a book she gave 's preety nice to tell the truth but what book is she reading?oh well at least she helps me get of my mind and I think I do the same to her.  
Liesel:

I know how Rudy feels he really wants to play soccer like we used to play in the street but I dont want to.I will play of course with him but I dont want to do things I used to,well not for now at least.I'm reading my book now,actually only Rudy,Books and Bettina help get of my mind  
"So what are you reading there saumensch?"he said "The Book Thief written by me Liesel Memimnger"he laughed "Nice can I read it too?" I moved it to him and he opened it in a random page his fingers touched the words ~There was the boy with the lemond hair with the medals around his neck~I smiled and he looked at me smiling too "you write also about me?" I nodded "Ja,indeed I did wrote about you too"i giggled "Come on" he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the room,Bettina came running to us "hey,there sis"Rudy said "How was your Day?" "It was fantastic!I'm going up I want to get a nap" we giggled and Rudy hugged her "go on then" "you know you might be the best brother ever" "Ja I know I am"he laughed "Now come" "oh where again?" he grabbed me again from the wrist and we went outside,He took his running pose "No!im not racing you!Saukerl" "what are you afraid that you will lose saumensch?" "Huh?No!" he stand up "Then saw you're not a chicken and let's race" "nein!" "Chicken!" "I'm not!" ugh! I hate him when he does that he always making me what he wants when he does it. "Fine!Ok!I'll do it"  
we both took are posses and in 3,2,1 we were pushing each other,we fell,we got up "till the bridge!"Rudy shouted "No problem!" I shouted back and it was a draw"Ha!It's a draw!" I poked him "Nein!I win!"he shouted"It's a draw!Saukerl!"i shouted back "Yah,What ever"  
Liesel:

Okay fine well even if I didn't want to race he made me want and well he makes me happy  
Rudy:

wow saumensch has improved in running,she's really fast now but she will never reach my speed because I'm Jesse Owens!  
We went down to the river and sat there we were playing there for two hours or so  
we both had heavy breaths and our chicks turned red "How about a kiss,saumensch?" I blushed my chicks were redder than a tomato now."I did saukerl!" he looked down to his shoes "Yeah when I was dead!" I gasped ''Never say that again!" "what?" "If I kiss you..." "I'll do anything" I smiled I throw my hands around his neck and kiss him hard and truly and he kissed me back he throw me back "I love you" I said and he hugged me tight and I did the same "I love you more" he said and gave a last kiss on the lips I love the taste of his sweet watched the moon rise to the dark blue sky and we returned to the house hugging each other.


End file.
